


Won't You Be Mine, Oh Sweet Valentine?

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie wants someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Be Mine, Oh Sweet Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick V-Day fic for these two!

Waylon sat at his desk, scribbling in his notebook, occasionally notes, mostly random lines and shapes. The math teacher’s voice droned on as the lecture continued, meaningless numbers spewing from him and onto the whiteboard as the class sat. They were mocked constantly by the clock in the front of the room, awaiting eagerly the coming period, each one step closer to the final bell that would signal their release. 

Finally, Waylon ceased his scribbling, pen resting limply in his hand as the other held up his chin. His eyes raised from the page to wander around the room, noting the different students, all seemingly equally as bored. 

He hated having math first hour, it always made him sluggish for the majority of the day. 

His hazel eyes traveled over a few kids near him, and he shifted his body to glance behind him. The blond’s eyes widened when he made eye contact with a boy sitting diagonally behind him a few seats.

He stared for a moment, before turning very quickly back forwards. It clicked in his mind that the boy was Eddie Gluskin, the infamous outcast of Mount Massive high school. He had been warned by many when he was still new to stay far away from the much larger, and older student. Waylon had many mixed grade classes due to his higher grades, therefore the sophomore came to find himself sharing nearly every class with the senior. He was scared at first, as he was known to be about most situations, but he slowly lost the meaning in how scared everyone else was of the senior.

They talked occasionally, and sat together for a few home economics projects, and sometimes Waylon would find himself seated at the same table at lunch, and eventually they had formed a sort of mutual friendship. 

Waylon would walk home with Eddie because they lived close, and Eddie had invited him to go to the nearby pizza place once or twice. Waylon wouldn’t call it anything other than being friendly, but occasionally he felt his chest twist and his face heat up, but he just blamed it on his lack of social skills.

Still, Waylon was more than unnerved by the fact that Eddie had just been staring at him… and the fact that upon being caught, instead of looking away like the average human, Eddie smiled a wide toothy smile at Waylon.

He stared at the clock harshly for awhile, before his shoulders became less tense and he returned to taking halfway decent notes about whatever sort of function they were going to need to know about for their upcoming test.

Eventually, the bell rang and Waylon slung his bag over one shoulder and headed for the door, but not without a backwards glance at Gluskin, who had his eyes still locked firmly on the blond.  
…

Waylon made his way to his next class quickly, actually decently satisfied with it being science. He was one who often excelled in science, so he found that this class was rather enjoyable.

He made it earlier than most of the other students, so he sat a few seats from the front. Most kids opted for the back rows, yet Waylon more enjoyed being near the front, therefore he was never in a seat someone else wanted, and this way he could easily catch whatever the teacher instructed.

As he sat and pulled his textbook from his backpack, the class continually filled with the usual and familiar faces of his peers. This class was specifically for advanced sophomores, and a few very low level higher up students.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and the teacher gained the attention of the mingling students and began explaining the day’s agenda and objective targets. Waylon couldn’t help but to notice Eddie Gluskin not seated in his usual seat in the very far left corner in the back of the room. His brows furrowed slightly, but he returned his gaze to the front as he turned his book to the designated page to begin his work.

Waylon looked up, as many others did around him, when the door was opened and Eddie came walking in late.

The tall student clutched a sticky note jobbed with being a pass, his backpack around his shoulders, and in his other hand he held a red envelope loosely by his side. It was nearly unnoticeable unless you really looked, shielded by his thigh and hand, but Waylon noticed. By the time Eddie had handed of the pass, no one else was paying attention as the student began to walk towards the back of class. 

Eddie’s piercing blue eyes quickly snapped to meet with Waylon’s, as if he’d known the blond was staring, and that same smile from before flashed upon his face just as Waylon held in a surprised yelp and began hastily scribbling in his notebook. 

He sensed the older come closer to his desk, and bit his lip when he could make out the boy’s body in his peripheral vision just as the red envelope was slid onto his desk and under a few pages of the sophomore’s notebook, leaving only a corner exposed. It was one fluid motion, so he was gone in an instant, most likely to sit in the back.

Waylon swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he stared at the corner of red paper. Setting his pen down and wearily shooting glances at the nearby students to make sure no one was watching, he pulled the envelope out and into his lap. 

He stared at it for another moment, making sure there were no words anywhere on it. He used his nails to quietly open the envelope and then slide the contents out to rest over the envelope. It was a small card, a simple red heart on a stark white background. In the center of the heart in neat and curved writing it stated the phrase, “ _Darling_ ”

Waylon’s brows furrowed and his face reddened as he hesitantly opened the card, eyes quickly scanning over the words inside, “ _Darling - We’ve never talked much, but how I’d love to. Please Won’t you be mine?_ ”

The student’s shoulders tensed and his fingers gripped the card tightly before he closed the card and quickly shoved it back into the envelope before sliding it into his notebook again. 

This was a joke, it had to be. Eddie couldn’t really.. 

He turned his head very, very slowly to look behind him. He was immediately met with the image of Eddie, head leaned on his hand propped up by his elbow as he smiled and gave a subtle finger wave, eyes half lidded with amusement. Waylon turned his head fast enough to cause whiplash as his cheeks heated up ever so slightly. 

Oh god.

He spent the rest of the class period with his mouth covered by one hand while staring absently at his textbook.  
…

The next couple of classes passed without anything noteworthy, and Waylon suspected that it was only because Eddie wasn’t in them. He spent one constantly thinking about Eddie, and the other occupying himself with talking with his friend Miles.

When lunch finally rolled around, Waylon was overly nervous for what it would bring. 

He was never excited over Valentines day, seeing as he was never one for relationships, whether it be because he was never interested or no one else _was_. 

As he walked down the hall towards his locker, he saw a few couples holding hands or exchanging a few material gifts, which made him only think about the card. Finally, the blond made it to his locker. He took a moment to enter his combination with a few well placed turns of the knob, before lifting the mechanism to open it.

When the metal door swung open he nearly shrieked with surprise and confusion at the sight in front of him.

His locker was filled to the brim by a large bouquet of flowers, and oh my fucking god- how had he managed to fit a balloon inside of the locker?! Not to mention the question of how Eddie had managed to figure out his combination.

With a little bit of reorganizing, Waylon managed to sort out his locker enough to shove his unneeded books into the nearly full space, and then retrieve the books needed for his remaining classes. With his bag hanging from his shoulder, Waylon made his way to the lunch room.  
… 

He got his tray of food quickly and headed to an empty table to eat in peace. He casted weary glances around sometimes, worried about Eddie being there or something, he really had no idea why he was so strung up about this. 

He forgot about how silly he was acting when the very boy he wanted to avoid sat down right beside him. The way Eddie sat, he was straddling the bench as he faced Waylon, who dropped his plastic fork clumsily onto the tray. When he looked over his face flushed slightly. 

“H-hey, Eddie, what’s up?” he managed awkwardly, trying to seem not at all affected, though he knew it wasn’t working. 

Eddie was smiling widely, his eyes locked onto Waylon and his hands held behind his back as he just stared at the sophomore for a moment. Waylon took the moment to notice for once all day that Eddie’s hair seemed very neat and his clothes nicely pressed and cleaned, everything very smoothed and polished. Finally, Eddie licked his lips before speaking and pulling out a small box shaped like a heart. 

“Darling, I hope you liked your card… I bought you this, as well. Chocolate, you like chocolate, yes? You mentioned that last week when we were making that cake in home ec.” he rambled, his words coming out quickly. 

Waylon was surprised to sense the nervousness coming from the usually so sure and calm student. He took the chocolate silently into his hands when it was offered, his eyes never leaving Eddie’s. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” Eddie suddenly stopped, before smiling again and reaching out hesitantly, enclosing Waylon’s hands within his own. Waylon saw the older’s pale cheeks redden very slightly before he continued, “What I wanted to ask was, what do you think?” 

Waylon’s own cheeks flushed heavily as his brows furrowed, he was about to mutter a confused phrase, but then it clicked and his brows raised. Sure, he thought Eddie was handsome, absurdly so, and he was always so polite and good mannered during any conversation, even if he was a little… strange. He couldn’t deny he’d thought about what it’d be like to kiss- nope. Not thinking of that now. 

“I-I..” he swallowed, eyes darting around, now thankful no one was watching as he swallowed, “Y-yes, Eddie. I’d love to be your valentine.” 

“I know it’s cliche to do all of this, and old fashioned isn’t reall-” Eddie stopped mid sentence, his face falling blank as he stared at Waylon for a moment. Waylon grew nervous with the blank stare, thinking he’d done something wrong, when Eddie’s smile returned suddenly and he let out a quick laugh and a short gasp of happiness. 

He grasped Waylon’s hands tighter in his own for a moment, before letting go and raising them to cup the student’s cheeks gently, eyes wide and full of glee as he exclaimed, “Oh, Waylon Park, you’ve just made me the happiest man alive,” before reaching forward and hugging the boy tightly. 

Waylon smiled too, and raised his arms to fold around the much larger boy, his cheeks red and chest feeling very tingly again. 

_Maybe Waylon would have to start looking forward to Valentine’s Day more often while at Mount Massive._


End file.
